


Five ways to feel you

by Athelye



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble Collection, Introspection, M/M, POV Alternating, Wordcount: 100, five senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athelye/pseuds/Athelye
Summary: Sight, Smell, Touch, Hearing, Taste.All the five senses are important, all of them lend different sensations to who can catch each of their hues.Five ways to feel your beloved one next to you, which one is the best?





	1. Sight.

All the five senses are important, all of them lend different sensations to who can catch each of their hues, but there’s something about him that strikes you at first glance.

A green boy, a harmless and a bit scatty face, a blinding smile and fighting spirit lock your eye on themselves, but at the same time, like a second sun, they’re so bright and gorgeous sometimes I can’t look at you.

And now that I saw you burn and brought you back, I can only watch you leaving, unable to stop you, unable to bring you away with me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!  
> There was this little idea that crossed my mind yesterday, so I grabbed a sheet and wrote it down.  
> There'll be four more stories, or 'senses', I'll post them on Fridays (at 10 am on tumblr and at around 12 am here)!
> 
> I hope you like it, and let me know what you think about it! :3  
> Read you soon ^^
> 
>  
> 
> [~ tumblr](http://athelyewrites.tumblr.com/)   
>  [[Five Ways to Feel You]](https://athelyewrites.tumblr.com/tagged/Five-ways-to-feel-you)


	2. Smell.

Since I was a child, I’ve always loved the scathing smell of the sea air on the cliff, the scent of wet soil after rain, the flower fragrance surrounding my aunt.

I can follow a scent like a bloodhound, and you always mock me for it. I could trace you down to any corner of the world, if I want to.

Among all the odours I know and I’ve smelled, though, I’ve found one I love the most. I like that others can smell my scent on you, so that you can bring a part of me wherever you go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> There's the second 'sense', from the point of view of our favourite green hound :3  
> The last sentence refers to the scene where Killua is with the Kiriko, and they say he has Gon's scent on himself. AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME IT ISN'T KILLUGON, YOU CAN'T.  
> *coughcough*  
> Anyway! I hope you like this one, too. Let me know what you think about it!  
> Read you on next Friday! What sense will be the next? :D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [~ tumblr](http://athelyewrites.tumblr.com/)   
>  [[Five Ways to Feel You]](https://athelyewrites.tumblr.com/tagged/Five-ways-to-feel-you)


	3. Touch.

Morel was sure he’d be dead.

He himself told the boy to play it real. Out there, they’d be alone against death, and they, the adults, couldn’t take care of two children.

But the power of Gon’s attack was far beyond the reach of anyone. He’d be dead, if it wasn’t for that touch, that light waft on his shoulder.

He’s never seen them even grazing each other, yet that caress saved his life, confirmation of the deep bond that held them together without the spasmodic need of constant contact.

In a flash, he realized who the real adults were.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! How's going?  
> I was soo impatient to post this one, I love this moment, when Killua leans his hand on Gon's shoulder and speaks to him, owww *^*  
> No one can tell me they're not special to each other, c'mon!  
> Anyways, let me know if you liked it and read you on next Friday ;D
> 
> Athe ~
> 
>  
> 
> [~ tumblr](http://athelyewrites.tumblr.com/)   
>  [[Athe writes]](https://athelyewrites.tumblr.com/tagged/athe-writes)


	4. Hearing.

From the feeble variations in his tone when he talked to the yells in their silly sparring matches, his voice was a regular and wrapping presence during his day, he could feel him near even in the deafening silence of their ambush.

He could also read the other’s notes hearing his voice resounding in his own head, along with a ‘ _ Idiot! _ ’ or ‘ _ Stop it, you’re embarrassing _ ’ for every time he said something vaguely tender or sincerely friendly.

His exasperated sighs and clicks of tongue in disappointment were drops of color in a kaleidoscope where Gon never tires of looking in.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! How's going?  
> There's only one chapter left, one more sense to go!  
> I really hope you liked this idea and you had fun reading it as much as I did writing it! ^^  
> See you next Friday ~♥
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [~ tumblr](http://athelyewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> [[Five Ways to Feel You]](https://athelyewrites.tumblr.com/tagged/Five-ways-to-feel-you)


	5. Taste.

When his finger touched his tongue, he was surprised by a sweet flavour.

Zushi and Gon seemed curious in his same way, but that so simple gesture set up a string of thoughts that made Killua feel a complete fool.

For months Gon and he spent every single second together, one inch away from each other, and it was driving him crazy.

How many times he thought to lean forward, close the distance, find out what his best friend tasted like. He just had to close his eyes and he could’ve tasted..

Oh, right, what could his lips taste like?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Here we are, last chapter, last sense. I hope you liked it!  
> It's probably one of my favourite, I don't know if it's the reason I left this drabble for the last run.. *mumbles* Well, I hope you liked it, too!  
> I personally enjoyed writing all of them, and it's been a pleasure to accompany you these weeks :3  
> If you liked my writing, you'll find my tumblr links under here.
> 
> A ton of hugs!
> 
> **_Athelyè ~_** ❤  
>   
> [~ tumblr](http://athelyewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> [[Athe writes]](https://athelyewrites.tumblr.com/tagged/athe-writes)


End file.
